<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First meeting by amor_emi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781432">First meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_emi/pseuds/amor_emi'>amor_emi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, KageHina Week, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, They engaged ur honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_emi/pseuds/amor_emi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rivals how interesting! How was your first meeting?" The blonde eagerly shoved her mic to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not grammar checked 🤷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Awesome game guys! Can I have a couple of minutes to interview the two of you?" The blonde reporter asked.</p><p>Shoyo understood most of it, his time in Brazil forced him to learn some Portuguese and a tiny bit of English.</p><p>"Uh sure," shoyo smiled brightly. </p><p>Tobio nodded and stood by shoyo's side.</p><p>"Great, thank you! First of all congrats on winning ! How does it feel to be golden medalists?"</p><p>Okay, she spoke too fast. Shoyo glanced at Tobio hoping he somehow understood. Unfortunately, he looked just as lost.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry! We have an interpreter with us, hold on for a second." The lady apologized and talked in to her walkie talkie.</p><p>At least this gave Shoyo the time to slow down his breathing. 4 sets weren't easy when the other team was mindblowing good. </p><p>"You alright?" Tobio nudged Shoyo lightly.</p><p>"Hnm yeah it's the just the adrenaline rush is leaving me tired and I'm staring to feel exhausted." Shoyo laughed as he leaned on Tobio for support.</p><p>"Dumbass why did you accept the interview then ?" </p><p>"It seemed rude not to, plus Ushijima looked scared." </p><p>Tobio sighed and turned back to the blonde, the interpreter was there now.</p><p>"So she congratulated you guys on your win and asked how it feels to be gold medalists."</p><p>"Oh Japanese yay," shoyo stood up right "thank you! And it feels amazing I dreamed of this forever and now it being done it's an incredible high." </p><p>"Yeah, I agree. Deep down I knew we would win and having the gold medal feels rewarding." Tobio added.</p><p>The interpreter nodded and translated it to english for the blonde and the viewers.</p><p>"I see! You two have an incredible chemistry, I heard you guys played volleyball together in highschool for awhile how was that?"</p><p>"It was fun! I remember receiving alot of balls to my face despite that I loved it. The team we had during our first year were very nice and I felt us grow." </p><p>Tobio nodded remembering feeling sad that they didnt go further as a team. "It was a shame we didnt win nationals with them but later on we won 3rd place. Not what we were hoping for but it was still quite nice." </p><p>"Okay I'm going to translate it now."</p><p>"Wait wait I wanna say hi to kei, tadashi, cap Daichi! Sugawara-san, ryou-san and Asahi-San! Also hitoka-chan and kiyoko- chan!! Yuu-san went up ahead but I'm sure he wanted to say hi too! Also hi mom and dad and Natsu we won!!" </p><p>The translator looked at him, asking him if he was done with her eyes.</p><p>Shoyo nodded.</p><p>Tobio wanted to laugh at him but he wanted to say hi to oikawa just to piss him off but figured it was too late now.</p><p>"Okay" the translator began to repeat what they said in English except for the last part.</p><p>"Wow I don't think I would of stayed if I had to receive balls to my face" the blonde laughed "anyways you guys didnt play on the same pro teams afterwards is that right?"</p><p>"Right, originally we were rivals and then highschool happened." Tobio answered.</p><p>"Rivals how interesting! How was your first meeting?" The blonde eagerly shoved her mic to them. </p><p>"We were both young and going through some tough situations so meeting Tobio felt like a breath of fresh air? He took volleyball as seriously as me even if my team was not really a team."</p><p>"Yeah, his potential was wasted in that team so obviously my middle school team won."</p><p>"Hmm whatever anyways teenager Tobio yelled at me at the end of the game saying what I have been doing. At the time I felt hurt. I did all I could to the point of bothering my friends to help me practice so our meeting set us up as rivals."</p><p>"Shoyo cried which was kind of cute but I never would have expected to meet him as a teammate in highschool. "</p><p>"Sure I cried but your angsty teenager-self was cute too. Anyway I feel like destiny made us teammates and rivals for a reason. Becuase of him I found the potential I had and pushed my self as his rival to grow."</p><p>"Looks like you didnt grow enough seeing you're 5'6." Tobio joked.</p><p>Shoyo pouted.</p><p>"Is that all you guys have to say?" The interpreter asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Tobio replied as looked at shoyo's tired eyes and bright smile.</p><p>"They had a bumpy road and now are really good friends." The interpreter cut it short.</p><p>Tobio pouted they put effort to answering the question.</p><p>"Seems like you guys are really good friends! Thank you for your time! Rest easy." The reporter waved them goodbye.</p><p>Shoyo waved back and started to walk away.</p><p>"A breath of fresh air?" Tobio raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Yeah, I felt like I took it too seriously. It made me feel ridiculous for a bit but meeting you and seeing you were just like me but with more experience made me feel normal again." </p><p>"I didnt say it back there but it was the same for me. I want to thank destiny and buddha and every god out there for meeting you."</p><p>Shoyo's face flushed a dark pink. "What are you even saying." </p><p>"I'm saying I love you." </p><p>His face turned a deeper shade.</p><p>"I love you too." Shoyo grabbed a fistful of his japan tshirt and pulled him down and kissed him.</p><p>Automatically tobio wrapped his arms around Shoyo and returned the kiss.</p><p>"Come on love birds!" Koutarou yelled.</p><p>Reluctantly tobio let go of his fiance.<br/>
"Let's go eat."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm starved!" Shoyo agreed as he interlocked their fingers and catched up to their team.</p><p>"Here are your bags." One of their managers held out their bags to them.</p><p>"Thanks !" Shoyo smiled brightly. He shuffled through his bag until he found his ring.</p><p>He slipped his ring into his ring finger. He glanced over to Tobio and he was doing the same thing.</p><p>Playing for Japan and winning the gold medal with Tobio was everything Shoyo ever wanted.</p><p>Overwhelming joy seemed to give him back his adrenaline.</p><p>"Fuck, I can't wait to marry you." Shoyo yelled loudly. </p><p>Tobio smiled "me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Historians "they were really good friends. That's all." Also cue the old lady from react saying this with them kissing sbdjs</p><p>The japan team is from chp 396.</p><p>Also not related but I'll find you is where they get married in case you want to check it out !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>